One Last Cry
by Yomiko-chan05
Summary: Alistair broke up with Neria saying he doesn't love her anymore. Still inlove with Alistair, Naria takes the duty of being a Warden-Commander in Amaranthine to start a new life. But what will she do then after that...?
1. Chapter 1

MAIN SUMMARY:

Alistair became the King of Ferelden after the 5th Blight. But then he broke up with Neria, saying he doesn't love her anymore. Still in love with Alistair, Neria takes the duty of being a Warden-Commander of Grey Wardens in Amaranthine to start a new life. But what will happen if Alistair said to her that he still loves her even though she already has a new lover? Will she be back in his arms again?

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*

I based the title of my fanfic to one of Brian McKnight's famous song One Last Cry. I t really tells the feelings of the lead character in the story, Neria. So if you want to, you can listen the song first in youtube or other websites before reading my fanfic, just to get you to the mood, especially if you're one of those girls who cried when Alistair dumped them in the game (I'm one of those girls). Anyway, this is my 2nd fanfic so PLEASE R&R! I will really appreciate it!^^ (Oh and some advices too, I really need some tips in writing)

"I don't own everything except my imagination"^^

##CHAPTER 1##

"You need to wake up now Commander Neria!" Anders said while waking Neria.

"Huh what-it's still early Anders. Leave me alone…"

"But you reeeaalllyyy need to wake up now Commander" he insisted.

"Why?" she asked, still half asleep.

"A word came that the King is coming to the Vigil"s Keep today"

Just the word "King" makes Neria come to her senses. She immediately gets up from her bed and said,

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she shouted at the poor mage.

"I did. You just don't listen to me Commander." He sigh.

She rushes to her wardrobe looking for a nice dress to wear, but in the end she found nothing. She sigh heavily. She really needs to buy new dress for herself.

"Umm, Commander?"

"Yes Anders?"

"What do you think is the purpose of the king to visit us? I mean this is the first time he will visit the Vigil's Keep after you became the Warden-Commander. He didn't even come when you were heavily injured after the fight in the broodmother." He said wondering.

"I don't know Anders. You know what kind of past I shared with the King." She said sadly.

_It's been a year since the end of the 5th Blight. After he was crowned, he never talked nor met with her. It's like he erased all his connection to Neria, as if she was a complete stranger to him. She hated it. Why is it she is always the one who is suffering? Is he mad because she made him King? She has no choice. Both of them need to sacrifice for the sake of Ferelden, even their love. But, why is he treating her like that? Maybe he doesn't love her anymore. But, what about her? She still loves him after all those harsh words he told her after the Landsmeet._

"Commander!"

Her train of thoughts stops when Anders shoves her.

"Huh, oh sorry"

"Are you ok? Maybe you're not still fully recovered yet from your wounds Commander."

"Of course not! I am strong!" she said while smiling at him

Anders knows his Commander very well. She is lying to him just to see the King. Sigh. Talk about unrequited love.

"You need to rest first Commander."

"I am fine! Besides you're the one who wake me up early just to report that the king is coming, so why are you insisting me to get some rest? You're weird." She said to him.

She really is good at reasoning always. "Because I thought your condition is stable now but I am wrong, so I am now insisting you to take some rest first before meeting the King."

"But I am FINE now! Oh, come on Anders."

"It's for your sake to Commander" he said.

She sigh heavily again, surrendering to him. She went to her bed again and said, "Take good care of his Majesty, ok?"

"Of course. Sorry to wake you up so early Commander, please continue your rest." He said while smiling at her.

"I will."

He then closes the door of her room. He noticed Nathaniel leaning in the wall.

"Having a hard time with the commander?" Nathaniel asked him.

"Yeah, she really still in love with him you know."

"Well, we all wish that Commander Neria may find happiness in her life someday. It's hard looking at her while still loving a man who doesn't even care about her all this time; she doesn't deserved to be hurt by him."

"Indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

##Chapter 2##

~Flashback~

"_Your Majesty, may I have a word with you?" Teagan said after he knocked the door of his quarters._

"_Come on in and sit down. So what do you want to talk about Teagan?"_

"_Umm… Your Majes-"_

"_Stop with the formality Teagan. It's just the two of us here" He smiled._

"_If you insist. Anyway the 1__st__ anniversary of the end of 5__th__ Blight is near Alistair. So I was wondering that it is time for us to go to Amaranthine to invite Commander Neria for the celebration, after all she is the Hero of Ferelden."_

_Alistair rubs his temples. _

_(This is going to be hard. I tried not to have any connections with her just to forget our past but now I am going to meet her. Oh, this is torture! Wait a minute-)_

"_We could just write an invitation to her telling to attend the occasion. We don't have time to go to Amaranthine."_

"_You have a point Alistair, but it's also been a year since Commander Neria became the Arlessa of Amaranthine and we still don't know what kind of improvement she done in the city."_

"_She always report to me what is happening out there."_

"_But it is much better to see the actual improvement of Amaranthine rather than reading about it only in her letters. So what do you think Alistair?" he smiled at him._

_(He is a persisted one. Sigh. He has no choice but to go there and meet her.)_

"_Very well then, early tomorrow we're going to Amaranthine."_

~End of Flashback~

He regrets saying those 9 words back then. This is torture to him! He hasn't seen her for a long time and his head is going nuts! Alistair doesn't even know what kind of approach to do to Neria. He doesn't even know if she's mad and throw fireballs at him. This is really torture to him!

"Your Majesty, Welcome to Vigil's Keep" greeted by a gray haired man.

"You must be Seneschal Varel, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine your Majesty. Please enjoy your stay here, we also prepare the guest rooms for your party." He said while bowing at him.

"Thank you. Anyway, where is your Commander?" he asked nervously. _Oh come on Alistair, don't be nervous! You can do it!_

"I'm sorry sire but Commander Neria is still not feeling well after the fight with the Brood mother. She still needs to take some rest first."

"Oh I see, that's unexpected of her. I must visit her later." He said worryingly, forgetting his nervous.

"That's very kind of you sire. Anyway it looks like you travel quite far so we already prepared a meal for your party, your Majesty. Please come in."

"Thank you". _This is going to be a long day._

*A.N.-I know you all wondered Varel is still alive in my fanfic when he died just before the battle of the warden to brood mother. Well I don't want him to die, so I made him survived in my fanfic, after all he really is a nice old man right?^^


End file.
